my_singing_monsters_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Flamzee
The Flamzee is a shy monster, even though it has a rocking hairstyle and adorable look. It usually practices it's singing away from the other monsters, perching on it's favorite tree, a Piney Tree, and singing it's harmonic song. Info Appearance: A tall, slender, humanoid rocky body with a circular head made of lava with feathery red 'hair' long enough to touch the ground and long bangs that cover it's right eye. Two yellow eyes with red pupils and a small mouth, no lips. Two wing-like arms made of fire with four fingers like feathers. Large red butterfly wings, detached from the body, floating on each side of the monster, and long, bird-like legs with three claws on each foot. Element(s): Earth, Air, Fire Breeding Combinations: Kayna & Cybop Stogg & Tweedle Glowl & Noggin Incubation time: 8 hours Likes: Cybop, Piney Tree, Floofy Nest, Yawstrich (hidden) Islands: Earth, Air, Space, Cloud, Cave Song: In the Earth Island it's song is a soft harmonizing voice. In the Air Island it sings along with the Riff's guitar solo. In the Space Island it sings along with the Sooza and Rootitoot's song. In the Cloud Island it sings along with the Whaddle's song. In the Cave Island it's song is a soft harmonizing voice, but stops only when the Fwog starts singing. In the Tribal Island it sings along with the Tweedle, saying "C'mon let's go!" in a soft voice along with the PomPom and Congle sometimes, then it sings along with the Quarrister and the Cybop. Default Generated Names: Alt, Bonni, Catt, Deezee, Emburr, Fruufruu, Geegee, Haurah, Ily, Jell, Kathereene, Laalaa, Momo, Naalaa, Okiku, Pusheen, Qwhyett, Riskee, Shantee, Teeanah, Ulala, Vivzie, Wala, Xender, Yaya, Zozo. Trivia: * The name Alt is inspired by a character of the same name from Pop'n Music. * The name Bonnie is inspired by Princess Bubblegum's real name and the FNAF character Bonnie. * The name Catt is inspired by the character Cat from Stray Cat Crossing. * The name Kathereene is inspired by the game Catherine. * The name Momo is inspired by the character of the same name from Hunie Pop. * The name Naalaa is inspired by Nala from The Lion King. * The name Okiku is inspired by a character of the same name from a grim Japanese tale. * The name Pusheen is inspired by the web character Pusheen the Cat. * The name Riskee is inspired by the character Risky Boots from the Shanate series. * The name Shantee is inspired by the character Shantae also from the Shantae series. * The name Teeanah is inspired by the character Tiana from Disney's The Princess and The Frog * The name Ulala is inspired by a character of the same name from a video game that I do not remember. I apologize. * The name Vivzie is inspired by the Youtube, Tumblr, and deviantART user VivziePop. * The name Yaya is inspired by the character Yaya Yuki from the Shugo Chara series. * The Flamzee's species is confirmed to be all female. Category:Monsters